


Wires

by CompanyWithTea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Nikki Tubbo and Fundy are also mentioned but was not worth putting in characters, One Shot, Purgatory, Short, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-1.000, also sam and phil mention, as of now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanyWithTea/pseuds/CompanyWithTea
Summary: Tommy Wakes up in the afterlife with a decision to makeThe title comes from a The Neighborhood song of the same name
Kudos: 13





	Wires

When Tommy awoke, his eyes were burned by a stark sterile white light.

Coming to his senses, he sat up and took a look around him. Nothing. That same light enveloped everything, and seemingly went on forever. It was all a void of white.

Right after this room, the most peculiar thing was that he couldn't feel anything. The ground felt Even when he pinched himself he could feel nothing. 

“Hello?” Tommy’s voice echoed across the…well there were no walls.

“Hello?! Sam?” 

“Phil?!”

No response

This wasn’t working. Taking one last moment of reprieve, he got up. He wasn’t tired, but getting up felt like he was cloth underwater. That was something he could feel, though it was exactly physical. His feet dragged as he began to walk, like there was a ball and chain that he just couldn’t get off. Maybe his legs were asleep? He surveyed the area. 

In the distance, he saw two male figures. While they were far, he could still tell that they were walking away from him. They were both taller than him, but not by much. That's about all he could figure out, they were so far away they were basically long blobs.

Tommy wondered if he should go to them, it’s not like he was getting very far on his own, besides he’s always one for company. 

As he approached them the picture became more clear. A man in a long trench coat and scarf, another in a business suit with horns.

What the fuck.

There is no way Wilbur was here, this must be some sort of fucked up dream. Him and Schlatt were dead they couldn’t be real they’re-

Oh.

The realization set in slow.

He was dead.

He began remembering what had taken place in the prison. He sprinted towards the two in an attempt to forget it. He slowed down near the end. Did he even want to see him? It’s not like the last time he saw Wilbur he was in the best mental state, would he still be like that now? Would it be better to remember Wil as the almighty revolutionary who founded l’manberg or the man who blew it up?

Swallowing his pride, Tommy croaked out “Wil?” His eyes burned and his chest swelled. He couldn’t tell if it was because he was happy to see him, or he was fearful of him.

Wilbur stopped and turned around to meet his voice. “Tommy, what took you so long?”

Tommy’s eyes blurred and his cheeks heated up as he tried to hold in the tears. He was really real. This was real. Suddenly, Tommy hurled himself towards Wilbur with arms wide open. Wilbur hesitated for a moment and then hugged him back. “Hi Tommy, 's good to see you again” Wilbur let go and gave him a half smile. “Come with us” it was more of a statement than an offer.  
The walk was mostly quiet, “Jeez does this ever get any easier to look at” Tommy shielded his eyes from the white light, with really no need to.  
“No.” Tommy craned his neck back to Schlatt. The goat hybrid hadn’t talked much, if at all.

Eventually they reached an ‘edge’. Tommy quickly found out that it was just invisible from that point out. From here they could see the sky. There was also a single bench facing outwards. The three men sat there as the more serious talking began. Tommy had caught them up on what had happened since their deaths, how Niki, Tubbo, and Fundy were doing, and how he died.

With a sigh, Wilbur stood up from next to him, and took a few steps back.  
“So what will you do now?”

“I mean…what's there really to do? Im fuckin’ dead Wil” Tommy said it with a laugh but there wasn’t very much joy in it. He swung his legs back and forth, hitting and shaking the bench.

Wilburs expression was by all means neutral, but It reeked of disappointment. He put his tongue over his teeth and clicked them.

“Tommy you-”  
“Jesus Christ man, are you going to be a ghost or not?” Schlatt had been mostly silent this whole time, sipping on his wine.

“Ey Dickhead! We were having a conversa..…Wait how do you even have that?”

Schlatt swung his leg over the other “Mind your business.”  
Wilbur said nothing but snickered a little to himself.

“Whatever, What do you mean, do I wanna become a ghost or not?”

“I meant what I sa-” Schlatt was cut off “Tommy. You can make a choice here. You can stay here, orrrr you could go back as a ghost. Kind of like that ‘Ghostbur” guy, whatever his deal is.” He took a step forward. “Why, do you have any unfinished business?”

Tommy ignored the question “Anddd if I stay? What happens then? ” 

Schlatt outstretched his arms and looked around.  
“This is ‘bout it kid.”

“You don’t have any more hero work to do” Wilbur said hero work with air quotations around it. Tommy wasn’t sure if it was condensation or a light tease. “You’ll never be physically hurt again.”

“Plus” Schlatt interjected “you could always be revived by that dream fella”

“Yeah you’re right I could always be….” What the fuck. Schlatt really had a book to revive people? And he gave it to Dream? This was a nightmare. Even if he wanted he didn’t even have a choice in the matter did he? Dream could bring him back just to kill him right away. He was trapped with Dream forever. It really was never his time to die was it?

Wilbur cleared his throat and snapped Tommy out of his thoughts

“So? What will it be?”

“I…..”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I come back from three years of nothing and now im a inniter  
> I thought about putting mexican dream in the end but decided not to because I wanted to keep this semi-serious. I wanted to write Wilbur more in character than I usually view him but idk how successful i was  
> anyway gbye! see u in three years!  
> im @monkeynoisez on twt


End file.
